Halloween especial
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: ¿One-Shot? / Las apariencias engañan. Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, tuvieron que descubrirlo de la peor forma, nadie se ofrece a ayudarte así de fácil y mucho menos gratis, sobre todo si son tres hermosas y solitarias chicas, que de amable sólo tienen la apariencia/ Leves menciones de: SasuHina, NaruSaku y ShikaIno. Happy Halloween Everybody.


**Hola gente bonita, espero les guste esta historia.**

**Advertencia: UA, Posibles OoC, Horrografía.**

**Genero: Digamos General.**

**¿Pareja?: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno.**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**.**

**-$-Feliz Halloween-$-**

**.**

Era el día de Halloween, una fecha que los vivos celebran con disfraces y fiestas, niños disfrazados salen a las calles y van de casa en casa pidiendo dulces. Mientras que para los muertos, es un día en el que pueden volver del más allá y hacer lo que les plazca en una noche. Mientras, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde oscuro, se encontraba parada frente a una ventana, mirando hacia afuera con algo de inquietud, como buscando algo o alguien en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba el lugar.

— ¿Sakura, qué crees que haces? —Pregunto una chica rubia de ojos azul oscuro que en ese momento entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga, parándose justo a su lado.

—Nada, Ino. Es sólo que estoy preocupada por ella, ¿crees que estará bien? ¿Qué lo hará bien? —, hablaba Sakura con intoque de nerviosismo, casi como si fuera una madre.

—Bah, por supuesto que estará bien, ella sabe cuidarse sola aunque no lo parezca, no te preocupes—.

—Pero es que, es su primera vez y es tan frágil… o eso creo—, dijo la pelirosa casi como un berrinche.

—Oh, Sakura. No empieces, por favor—comentó Ino, en un lamento.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en una vieja mansión que parecía completamente abandonada, si no fuera porque tres chicas la habitaban, la casa sería derrumbada por lo solitaria que se ve. En ese momento se encontraban en la sala, siendo las 6:30 de la tarde, estaba oscuro y eso le daba un aspecto más lúgubre a la habitación, que sólo era iluminada por unas cuantas velas y por la luz de la luna llena, que empezaba a aparecer en el cielo nocturno y se filtraba por la ventana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no estás preocupada? —, interrogó Sakura con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos, casi dándole una mirada retadora.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo confío en ella y estoy completamente segura de que tendrá éxito, ya lo verás—respondió la rubia, muy segura de si misma y tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Sí claro, como digas—comentó Sakura sin creérselo del todo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un mesita que allí se encontraba, encima de esta había una botella llena y unos cuantos vasos de cristal—, ¿quieres un poco? Es de la última cosecha—le preguntó a su amiga, mostrándole la botella y abriéndola para servirse.

—Por supuesto, esa última cosecha fue más deliciosa que las anteriores—aceptó Ino gustosa. Sakura sirvió dos vasos y le entregó uno a la rubia.

— ¿Verdad que sabe exquisito? —Preguntó ansiosa la pelirosa luego de dar un sorbo, su amiga asintió de acuerdo—, es una lastima que sea tan difícil de conseguir. La próxima vez que eso suceda, será en cien años, que injusto—.

—Ya cálmate, ya verás que algún día lo volveremos a repetir—la tranquilizó la rubia, de pronto se escucharon unos sonidos muy fuertes provenientes del sótano, las chicas lo ignoraron pues sabían qué era—, tendremos que hacer algo con eso. Si vienen visitas, saldrán huyendo asustados—.

—Si claro, como si pudieran huir—después de decir eso, ambas se echaron a reír de forma extraña. Luego oyeron pasos que venían de afuera, la pelirosa se acercó a la ventana y vio que cuatro personas se acercaban a la puerta de entrada, tres chicos y una chica—, es Hinata ¡Regresó! Y… no viene sola. Actúa normal, deben ser nuevos amigos—le dijo la muchacha a Ino que, la miró con sarcasmo.

— ¡Claro, actuemos con normalidad! Somos tan normales como un caballo con cabeza de iguana y cola de pavo real—dijo la rubia con desbordante sarcasmo, la pelirosa la miró de forma recriminada y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a las cuatro personas.

—Pasen chicos, veré si mis hermanas están para ayudarles—decía la chica recién llegada, con voz suave y dulcificada, tenía el cabello negro azulado y los ojos grises.

—No mencionaste que tenías hermanas—comentó uno de los tres chicos, cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro con tres marcas de líneas en cada mejilla.

—Creo… que lo olvidé. Perdón—mencionó avergonzada la pelinegra y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Oh, no te preocupes, sólo decía—la tranquilizó el mismo chico mientras que los otros dos empezaban a sentirse incómodos y miraban todo a su alrededor con desconfianza.

— ¡Hinata! Que bueno que volviste, estaba preocupada por ti—dijo Sakura, acercándose a la nombrada y dándole un abrazo. Los dos chicos, que eran de cabello y ojos negros, retrocedieron unos pasos apenas la pelirosa se acercó, cosa que las tres se dieron cuenta menos el rubio.

—Lo siento Sakura, estaba dando un paseo y me encontré con estos chicos que, tenían problemas con su auto y los traje aquí para poder ayudarlos—Hinata habló de forma lenta y suave luego de que la soltaran.

—Te dije que Hinata estaría bien—le dijo Ino a Sakura, luego se dirigió a los jóvenes y se presentó—hola, me llamo Ino, esta es Sakura y… ¿ustedes son? —.

—Eh, soy Naruto y ellos son Shikamaru y Sasuke. Íbamos a una fiesta de un amigo que tiene una casa por estos lugares y al auto se le poncharon dos ruedas, tenemos sólo un repuesto así que…—explicaba el rubio mientras uno de los pelinegros miraba a todos con algo de resentimiento y el otro los miraba con aburrición.

—Oh, ok. No hay problema, podemos ayudarles en lo que necesiten—mientras miraba al chico de nombre Shikamaru—bueno, iremos a ver si tenemos una rueda de repuesto en el sótano, ¿si quieren pueden esperarnos aquí? —ellos asintieron no muy convencidos, las chicas se retiraron y los dejaron completamente solos.

—Nos vamos de aquí—anunció Sasuke apenas las mujeres se fueron.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —.

—Esas mujeres son extrañas Naruto, será muy problemático—respondió Shikamaru aburrido pero por alguna razón sentía miedo.

—Ustedes están paranoicos, además, son muy bonitas las tres, relájense—.

Mientras los jóvenes se quedaban discutiendo sus posibilidades de quedarse o no, las mujeres estaban en el pasillo cerca del sótano, hablaban acerca de lo que había pasado y de lo que harían después.

— ¿De donde sacaste a estos tipos? Son guapísimos—.

— ¡Ino, compórtate! —Le recriminó Sakura— ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te acompañaran? —.

—Bueno, yo…—decía la pelinegra con un rubor en las mejillas y jugando con sus dedos.

**.**

_Horas antes_

**.**

Hinata salió de la mansión con mucha determinación, quería demostrar que podía hacerse cargo de la situación y que sabía cuidarse sola, comenzó a caminar por el bosque, adentrándose hasta que llegó a una vieja y solitaria carretera. Estuvo así un rato hasta que sintió que la jalaban del brazo y la acorralaban contra uno de los árboles cercanos de forma totalmente brusca.

— ¿Qué hace un bomboncito como tú en el bosque? ¿Te perdiste? Yo puedo mostrarte el camino—le dijo lascivamente un hombre que la tenía acorralada y sin poder defenderse, eso era lo que el hombre pensaba, pobre iluso.

—Será mejor que me suelte o si no…—habló tranquilamente la chica.

— ¿O qué, mamacita? Intentarás golpearme… o intentarás matarme, si claro—se burlaba el tipo, mientras la arrinconaba más contra el árbol, acercó el rostro al de la chica y aspiró su aroma, bajó hasta su cuello y lo mordió, haciendo que la chica gimiera de dolor.

—Bien… tú lo pediste—.

—Bueno… ¿Qué demonios? —, dijo aterrado el hombre al ver de nuevo a la chica, se separó de ella rápidamente y comenzó a retroceder con una expresión de miedo en su rostro— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué mierda eres? —.

— ¿_Tú qué crees? _—.

Minutos después, Hinata caminaba de regreso hacia la mansión, se había alejado demasiado y era probable que Sakura e Ino estuvieran preocupadas, o al menos Sakura. Mientras caminaba de regreso, dejaba atrás a aquel hombre que la acosaba, tirado en el piso… _muerto_. Iba por la carretera cuando de pronto, vio un carro varado y a tres chicos sentados a la sombra de uno de los árboles, se acercó para averiguar que ocurría y si podía ayudarlos.

—Hola… estaba dando un paseo y… los ví aquí… ¿Tienen algún problema? —, habló suavemente la pelinegra, sobresaltando a dos de los chicos, el otro al parecer dormía.

—Hola, bueno… a nuestro auto se le poncharon dos llantas y sólo tenemos un repuesto, no sabemos que hacer y no tenemos a alguien que nos ayude, más que nuestros celulares no tienen señal—explicó el rubio que parecía ser más cooperativo.

—Oh, lo siento. Yo vivo cerca, tal vez haya algo que les pueda servir—ofreció la muchacha, los dos chicos se miraron y el rubio habló.

—Claro, muchas gracias. Nosotros no somos de por aquí, vinimos a la casa de un amigo para la fiesta de Halloween, pero no sé si llegaremos—decía el rubio mientras él y su amigo se ponían de pie, luego miró al que estaba dormido y le dio una patada—, despierta de una vez Shikamaru, no seas holgazán—.

— ¡Maldita sea, Naruto! ¿Por qué eres tan problemático? No tenías que hacer eso—, se quejó el muchacho al verse despertado tan bruscamente.

—Hmp, levántate Shikamaru o si no se pondrá insoportable—habló por vez primera el pelinegro, su voz sonaba seria e indiferente. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Hinata que se empezaba a poner nerviosa y a ruborizar, por alguna razón la cercanía de la chica era extraña pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—Ay no, Sasuke, tú también—se lamentó cansado el chico; ya estando de pie y comenzando a caminar junto con los demás.

—Oye… ¿no le pasará nada al auto si lo dejamos por aquí? —preguntó el rubio preocupado, mirando al auto como si estuviera tomando una decisión de vida o muerte.

—No, por aquí no vive nadie… y es muy raro que alguien pase por aquí—lo tranquilizó la muchacha, esa explicación sonaba algo misteriosa pero prefirieron dejarlo pasar.

—Que bueno, entonces vamos—.

Y así fueron rumbo a la mansión donde vivía Hinata.

**.**

_La actualidad_

**.**

—Buen trabajo Hinata. Ni si quiera tuviste que esforzaste—la felicitó Ino y luego se dirigió hacia Sakura—, te dije que estaría bien y que haría un buen trabajo—.

—Está bien, volvamos a la sala—, y caminaron a la habitación mencionada donde aún estaban los hombres, mirando cada detalle de la mansión, al menos Sasuke y Naruto, Shikamaru estaba echado en el sofá durmiendo.

—Bueno chicos, llamamos al mecánico del pueblo y estará aquí en hora y media, que es lo que tarda en llegar—explicó Ino que iba acercándose al chico dormido, luego lo movió para despertarlo—oye, allá arriba hay una cama más cómoda, ¿si quieres puedes usarla mientras llega el mecánico? —.

—Claro, muchas gracias—, se levantó y la rubia lo llevó escaleras arriba, después no los volvieron a ver.

— ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Es que voy a preparar ramen—hablaba la pelirosa mientras, lentamente, caminaba hacia la cocina. Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos apenas oyó aquellas palabras.

—Me encantaría, ¿te molesta si te acompaño? —preguntó nervioso y tímido Naruto.

—Para nada, vamos, por aquí queda la cocina—aceptó Sakura y ellos también se perdieron por la puerta. Sólo quedaron en la sala, Sasuke y Hinata, que prefirieron mantenerse en silencio. En un momento comenzaron a oírse fuertes sonidos, provenientes del sótano, cosa que hizo alertar al pelinegro.

—Disculpa eso, es que las ratas y otros animales entran al sótano, hemos intentado sacarlos pero siempre vuelven—explicó Hinata algo avergonzada, Sasuke la miró no muy convencido, esos no parecían sonidos hechos por animales.

—Hmp, ¿pues deben ser animales muy grandes para hacer eso? —comentó indiferente y caminando hacia la ventana donde se quedo viendo la hermosa luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo.

—Algunos lo son, pero hacen mucho desastre—, a Hinata le empezaba a molestar la situación, sólo quería una cosa y la tendría que conseguir por las buenas o por las malas, comenzaba a creer que a ella le tocaba lo más difícil siempre—, ¿gustas un poco de vino? —.

—Claro—, aceptó más por cortesía que por otra cosa, no sentía las ganas de rechazarla y eso era extraño puesto que, él siempre rechazaba a toda mujer que le ofreciera algo, toda chica que lo rodeaba resultaba ser una regalada cualquiera, de prostitutas está lleno el mundo, pensaba, y eso no cambiaría nunca.

La muchacha le entregó el vaso de vino y el lo aceptó, más no lo bebió de inmediato, se mantuvo jugando con el líquido de forma distraída, no se sentía a gusto estando en esa casa y en compañía de la chica que ahora estaba a sus espaldas, podía sentir su mirada en la nuca y eso le incomodaba y ponía furioso, pues él nunca perdía el control y ahora, de un momento a otro, estaba pasando por ese mal momento.

—Bébelo, te caerá muy. Te hará reducir el estrés—le susurró la chica al oído haciendo que respingara, puesto que no la había sentido acercarse tanto, de forma automática le dio un sorbo a la bebida y se separó un poco de la muchacha— ¿Me… tienes… miedo? —.

—Hmp, por supuesto que no. Nadie podría tenerte miedo—le respondió con seriedad y algo de burla, volteándose hacia ella y sin darse cuenta iban acercándose, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro—tal vez tú, debas temerme a mí—Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella, tanto que sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban besando de forma desenfrenada. Él, la acorraló contra la pared y la siguió besando como si no le importara nada, mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.

Sasuke dejó los labios de la chica y comenzó a bajar por su cuello donde se entretuvo mientras Hinata tomaba una bocanada de aire, en ese instante un reloj sonó por toda la casa, anunciando que eran las siete en punto de la noche. Era el momento en el que la noche comenzaría tal como debía ser. Hinata abrió los ojos, estaban mas claros que antes, casi blanco perlado y le resaltaban venas alrededor de estos, poco a poco, de sus labios brotaron un par de colmillos bastante afilados, su expresión cambió por completo, su rostro se veía feroz.

—_Después de esto, vas recapacitar nuestra charla_—susurró Hinata pero Sasuke no le prestó atención.

La pelinegra colocó una mano en la cabeza del chico, haciéndola a un lado y la otra la posó en el hombro donde hizo presión, muy lentamente acercó sus labios al cuello del chico y sin darle más oportunidad, lo mordió y comenzó a succionar la sangre de su interior. Nunca había probado una sangre más deliciosa que la de ahora, era exquisita y dulce pero no tanto, le parecía que el sabor era como exótico.

El chico no sabía lo que le esperaba, se sentía completamente aturdido y cuando sintió una especie de piquete en el cuello, en ese momento quedó paralizado y sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar. No podía moverse, no podía hablar y empezaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, sentía como un líquido salía succionado por su cuello y como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez mas pesado. Pensaba en salir de allí con sus amigos o solo, pero sus pensamientos se distorsionaban y los ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, hasta que de pronto quedó inconsciente.

**.**

_Con Ino_

**.**

Ino llevaba a Shikamaru a una habitación para que pudiera descansar mientras esperaba a que llegara el supuesto mecánico, caminaban por una largo pasillo donde habían muchas puertas a cada lado, el chico comenzaba a sentir con más sueño que antes y eso hacía que no le prestara atención a su alrededor ni a donde se dirigían.

Llegaron a la última puerta del pasillo que era la más alejada de todas, Ino la abrió y entraron, la habitación sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la gran ventana que había allí. Se acercaron a la cama y la rubia la acomodó para que el chico se acostara, cosa que hizo sin dudar, Ino lo arropó con las sábanas y le acarició el cabello con cariño.

—Espero que duermas bien—le dijo de forma amable, se iba a dar la vuelta pero Shikamaru le tomó la mano, impidiendo que avanzara.

— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? Por favor—pidió adormecido el muchacho, la chica sonrió de forma cariñosa y se asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que juntaron sus labios, primero de forma lenta y luego de forma desenfrenada. Shikamaru la jaló hacia si, dejando a la chica acostada sobre él, ninguna de sus manos permanecía en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo, el reloj de la casa se escuchó anunciando las 7 de la noche.

A Ino le comenzó a cambiar la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse poniéndose azul perlados y las venas empezaban a resaltarse alrededor, de sus labios unos colmillos filosos comenzaban a salir, su apariencia se veía agresiva. Se acercó al cuello del muchacho y aspiró su aroma, luego le mordió el cuello y succionando su sangre, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—_Espero que duermas bien_—dijo la rubia al separarse del muchacho—._ Y sabes exquisito, por cierto_—.

**.**

_Con Sakura_

**.**

—Lo estás haciendo mal, Naruto—le decía la pelirosa—, debes cortar los vegetales en cubos pequeños, no grandes—.

—Pero estos son pequeños, ¿no? —habló el rubio mientras mostrando los vegetales aún enteros, la chica se echó a reír; negando con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad están completamente enteros—.

Pasaron el rato tratando de cocinar puesto que ninguno sabía hacerlo muy bien, cortaban ingredientes, hervían agua y preparaban todo lo necesario, en un momento el rubio intentó echar los ingredientes y chocó con Sakura, que también intentaba agregar cosas a la olla, que se volcó y el agua caliente calló encima de la pelirosa.

—Oh, Sakura. Lo siento, lo siento… soy muy torpe—el rubio intentó ayudarle pero el agua le había caído desde el hombro derecho hasta la mano, que se le comenzaba a poner de un rojo vivo, la llevo al fregadero e hizo que pusiera el brazo en agua fría.

—Tranquilo Naruto, estoy bien. No pasa nada—decía calmadamente Sakura, el aludido la miró con sorpresa, los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que la boca.

— ¡Te calló agua hirviendo, no es posible que estés tan tranquila! —habló desesperado el rubio viéndola a los ojos, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que juntaron sus labios salvajemente. Naruto la cargó y la colocó en la mesa, sin ninguna delicadeza mientras se acariciaban sin pudor y con desenfreno, el reloj sonó anunciando la siete de la noche.

—_Es hora de la cena_—susurró Sakura al momento que sus labios estuvieron libres, pero Naruto la ignoró y bajó a su cuello, besándola sin importar qué.

Unos minutos después, Naruto yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, con una marca de colmillos en su cuello y apenas unas manchas de su sangre. Sakura lo había mordido, sus ojos estaban verdes perlas y las venas alrededor de estos le resaltaban, los colmillos afilados se asomaban por sus labios con una pequeña línea de sangre, la cual limpió de inmediato.

**.**

_En el sótano_

**.**

—Creo que debemos ponerlos con los demás—decía pensativa la rubia—, no nos desharemos de ellos, no nos conviene—.

—Empiezo a entenderte, yo también pensaba lo mismo. No será fácil encontrar otros iguales—estuvo de acuerdo Sakura, cruzándose brazos y mirando a los chicos que estaban recostados en el suelo del pasillo, aún inconscientes— ¿Estás de acuerdo, Hinata? —, la aludida asintió.

—Bien, entonces llevémoslos antes de que despierten—dijo Ino mientras abría la puerta y encendía la luz del sótano, tomaron a los jóvenes con facilidad y bajaron por las escaleras.

La habitación más que un sótano, parecía una especie de mazmorra con tres celdas, donde en cada una había dos chicos que se veían completamente exhaustos. Ino, Sakura y Hinata, tenían una celda para ellas así que, colocaron a sus chicos dentro de ellas, las cerraron y volvieron a la sala de la mansión.

—Esta noche fue maravillosa, ¿no lo creen? —Preguntó feliz Sakura, las otras dos asintieron—, y yo pensaba que no volveríamos a tener una cosecha como esta—.

—Ahora tenemos algo con que entretenernos, al menos en esta parte de nuestra eternidad—, comentaba divertida la rubia, sentándose en el sofá y subiendo los pies a la mesita cercana—su sangre era deliciosa y…—fue interrumpida por los fuertes sonidos provenientes del sótano.

—Despertaron todos—habló Hinata, mirando en la dirección del sótano.

—Bah, ya se cansaran y de todas formas, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarles así que, están perdidos—mencionó Ino y luego las tres se echaron a reír de forma macabra.

La noche transcurrió de forma normal para las personas que celebraban el Halloween. Mientras que para Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke, sus vidas cambiarían a partir de esa noche, se convertirían en una especie de servidumbre, un juguete que divertiría a las tres chicas de la mansión y que nunca jamás volverían a ver la luz del sol.

**.**

**-$-Feliz Halloween-$-**

**.**

**Bueno, esto fue todo, espero que se haya entendido. Debí haber subido esto antes pero no me dio chance, no estoy convencida de cómo quedó y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, ya que es importante. Saqué la idea de una película que ví hace unos días, era parecido a esto pero las mujeres eran más, estaban en una reunión en el bosque y eran mujeres lobo. Bueno, esperaré sus reviews, si me los merezco, nos leemos.**


End file.
